


Chat Noir and Ladybug

by LovesWifi



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bridgette's death, College, F/M, Fluff, Future, Identity Reveal, Miraculous Ladybug Love Square, Miraculous PV, Mulitple Generations, Older siblings, Past, agnst, present, reverse crush
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-06 05:09:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11593596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovesWifi/pseuds/LovesWifi
Summary: Chat Noir and Ladybug's past, present, and future.





	1. Bridgette

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's been a while. Been dealing with some problems and haven't had my mojo.

"Bridgette Cheng, Oliver Jackson, and Anna Wader, found under piles of rubble," the news reporter said. "Ladybug is M.I.A. we believe she jumped off the scene after."

Chat had just fled the scene with tears falling down his face. He ran to the Agreste mansion. Bridgette was only seventeen like himself, but now she was gone. The akuma had been cleansed, but with the price of her life. 

Her little cousin, what was she supposed to hear? They were like sisters, what is she going to do now?

The Dupain-Cheng's House

"Mama! Where's Bridgette? Shouldn't she be home by now?" Marinette asked. She was only thirteen. 

"Well Mari this is going to be hard to tell you, but on the way home for the shops," Sabine stopped and took a breath. "The akuma attacked on her way home and there was an earthquake and she died under the rubble."

Let's just say there were lots of screams and tears heard and spilt that night. 

The Agreste Mansion

"Bro? Wasn't that the girl that you said was super annoying?" Adrien said walking in the room without knocking. The only surprise is that Chat Noir stood there. 

"Oh hey Adrien," Felix said as the transformation wore off. "And yes except she was Ladybug."

"She's dead?" Adrien asked. He got a nod in response. Adrien adored Ladybug, he liked her, a lot.

Adrien then silently walked out of the room. 

Two Days Later

"Did you get the earrings?" Fu asked over the phone. 

"Yes! Of course I did!" Felix screamed into the phone. 

"I'll be there to pick them up soon," Fu said then hung up. 

"What is that supposed to me," He shrieked to a dial tone. 

A couple hours later Jade Turtle had jumped into his window. 

"Felix," Fu said with a nod. 

"Fu," He greeted back. "Here take these bad memories." He said then dropped the earrings in his hand. 

"Thank you I know this was hard for you," Fu said clasping his hands then jumped out the window. 

The Next Morning 

Sabine and Tom decided to let Marinette take the rest of the school year off, because there was only like three weeks left. 

"Mama I'm going for a walk I'll be back in ten minutes, bye," Marinette said closing the door behind her. 

She had walked to the park. She sat and watched the water fountain before walking home. When she was crossing the street an old asian man in a hawaiian red shirt tripped and fell. All the papers he was holding scattered, Marinette being the nice person helped him pick up the papers. 

"Have a good rest of your day, sir," Marinette said with a little bow which he responded with a bow. She then scurried off. 

"Perfect," he said then left. He would put it in her room the next day. 

Marinette ran into the apartment and said. "Mama, Papa, I'm home!"

"Okay Honey," Sabine said then walked up to her and said. "We are having the funeral in a couple days."

"Ok Mama," she responded looking at her feet. 

The Next Day

"What's this?" Marinette asked sitting down in her room. 

She had just been crying. Her parents told her that they were going to move above their bakery. 

She opened the bow to be met with a pink glow. A red bug came out of the pink bubble. 

"What are you?!?" Marinette shrieked. 

"Please quiet down I can't be caught," she shushed Marinette. "Brigdette?"

Marinette started to cry. Then whales out. "She's dead! I'm her cousin!"

"Oh no no no no!" The littlebug thing said putting her nubs on her head flying around. 

"What's the matter?" Marinette asked taking pitty on the little creature. 

"Why would Fu do that to me and you?" She asked. 

"Are you okay?" Marinette cupping her. 

"I'm Tikki and Brigdette, your cousin, was Ladybug. Now Fu has picked you to be Ladybug," the little red creature, Tikki, explained. 

"I'll do it!" Marinette explained. 

"Well there is somethings you should know," Tikki started. 

"I need to catch the akuma. After using Lucky Charm I only have five minutes before I transform back. Don't let anybody know my identity. Plus I have a partner, Chat Noir," Marinette finished. 

"Yes, except I need cookies to recharge. It would be ok if in a couple months if you revealed to Chat. He also lost her. Plus you say 'Spots on!' to transform," Tikki explained. "I'm going to need some cookies."

"Ok I'll be back," Marinette said walking down the steps. 

"I have to call Master Fu," Tikki said to herself. 

She called Wayzz when he picked up she said. "What was Fu thinking giving Bridgette's cousin a miraculous?!?" 

"Well they look a like, Tikki, and she has a pure heart," Fu said. 

"I know. But still I can't loose another one. She's back I got to go," Tikki said. 

"Here you go, freshly made," Marinette said handing her a couple cookies. 

"Thank you, Mari," Tikki said eating one. 

"Yeah, Tikki I have a question," Marinette said twirling her hair around her finger. 

"What's that?" Tikki said in between bites. 

"After your done eating can I go out for a swing to get the gist of it?" Marinette asked. 

"Of course. We don't want any mishaps in the akuma fight," Tikki agreed. "Maybe you could meet Chat. It would be helpful so people don't suspect anything." She said then took her last bite. 

"Tikki, Spots On!" Marinette said then climbed up to the balcony and swung away. 

After a couple try's she got the hang of it. She was going run to another roof, but was stopped a black clad figure. 

"Chat Noir?" Ladybug asked. 

"Yes?" He muttered. 

"I'm sorry about your loss. I lost Bridgette--" Ladybug started. 

"How do you know her? Don't say her name," Chat said cutting her off. 

"Ok, well we were close growing up. Her funeral is in a couple days," Ladybug finished. 

"Ok. Wow, you look so much like her," Chat said. 

"Tikki said it would look less suspicious," Ladybug said. 

"You know everything you need to do?" He said. 

"Yeah, I watched everything from the Ladyblog," she explained. 

"I'm going to have act the same way when Ladybug was around, aren't I?" He asked. 

"Yes, sadly. I saw how much you flirted with her. You know when she talked about you, it was only how you didn't get enough recognition," She explained. 

"I can this has been hard on you, because it's been hard me also," Chat said sitting down. 

"One of the reasons I'm doing this is because I want to carry on her name," She said sitting a little ways away from him. 

"I'm going off to college soon," He said. 

"She was too. She wanted to become a photographer," she said. 

"I don't think I'll be able to work with you that long," Chat sighed. 

"I know the feeling," She responded. She got up saying. "Well tomorrow I have work."

"Are you old enough to work?" He asked standing. 

"Oh at my parent business," She responded then bounded off the roof. 

"This is going to be hard," Chat muttered to himself as he watched run away. Then he turned and did the same.


	2. Bumping into him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette meets Adrien and Felix.

The first akuma attack was five days after Marinette met Chat Noir they had met up a couple times to talk and get use to each other. 

They got through it, barely, the reporters after noticed the height difference and her voice difference. 

Two months later on patrol they got talking up and Adrien came up in conversation. 

"My brother idolized Bri-- Ladybug. He said he loved her," he said leaning back on his hands. 

"I know I won't be her for him, but I will try to live up to his expectations. Saying that I'm only fourteen," Ladybug said in a laugh. 

"My brother is fourteen too. I'm seventeen. When I turn eighteen in two months I'm moving to America for college. My miraculous might go to my brother, but I hope Fu won't do that to him, to me," Chat sighed. 

"Tikki said it hurt her when Fu gave the miraculous to me," Ladybug sighed putting her elbows on her knees. 

"Were you guys close?" Felix asked sitting up. 

"Yep we were childhood friends," Ladybug said then got up. 

"Wait how old did you say you were?" Chat asked getting up behind her. 

"Fourteen almost fifteen. Why do you ask?" Ladybug ask turning to him. 

"Are you Bridgette's cousin, Marinette?" Chat Noir asked. 

Ladybug gulped then said. "That is why it was hard on Tikki."

"Has Nino been helping you?" Chat asked. 

"How do you know him? And yes he has been a big help," Ladybug sniffled. 

"I went to school there," Chat said pulling her into a hug. 

"Look it's Ladybug and Chat Noir," Adora pointed out. She was recording stuff for the Ladyblog with her little sister, Alya. 

Ladybug let out a small wine then pulled away and sat back down on the ledge of the building. Her face red. 

"Ladybug, what's the matter" Alya screamed. 

She then got up and ran. Chat jumped down in front of them and said. "She lost a person that was like a sister to her." Chat then jumped off. 

The next morning Marinette was sitting on the couch watching the news when she saw the clip of what happened last night. Then what Adora said. 

"So you guys hear that, wish the best of luck to Ladybug," Adora said closing. 

She then shut off the television. When her mom walked in the room. She said. "Have you packed your bags yet? We move next week."

"Yes Mama you asked me two days ago," Marinette said standing up. " I'm going out for a walk."

When she was walking through the park she was looking at her feet and didn't notice two blonde boys in front of her. They had there back to her they were pointing at a cloud or something. 

She ran right into them. She ended up on the ground. When she looked up she was met with two blonde halos and bright green eyes, one pair darker then the other. 

"Marinette, are you ok?" the taller blonde asked. 

"Ya... I mean are you ok?" The shorter blonde asked in a awe tone. 

"Ya I'm fine," she said getting up with the hand of the shorter blonde's hand. He then kissed it. 

"Thanks. And do I know you guys?" She asked after half a minute later. 

"I went to school with..." the tall blonde started. 

"No I don't know you," the short blonde. "I'm Adrien and this is my brother Felix!"

"Felix?" Marinette said then paled. "You went to school with Bri?"

"Yep..." Felix said rubbing the back of his neck. 

"She really liked you," Marinette said sitting down on a near by bench then patted the seat next to her. 

Adrien immediately slid next to her then put an arm around her. She looked over at him. 

"Can I... I mean we walk you home? Unless you just want me to walk you home," Adrien said flirtatiously. 

"Um... I mean I could go either way," Marinette said with a shrug and a blush. 

"Felix don't you have a photo shoot or something to do," Adrien asked. 

"Oh ya I forgot Natalie is coming to pick me up for English in a bit. Did you know I'm fluent in English?"

"No that's cool. I have a friend that is leaving in a month for an American College," Marinette said. 

"That's what Felix is doing!" Adrien said. 

Marinette then looked Felix up and down. Then something clicked. Marinette the stammered out. "Ch... Chat?"

"Yep! Does that mean you are the new Ladybug?" Adrien asked. 

"Ya I guess it does," Marinette said. 

"Adrien you have no chance with her because the new Chat Noir will have an 85% chance with her and no are not going to be him," Felix said then started to pull him away from her. 

"I'm walking her home!" Adrien said breaking away from him. "Run! Mari!"

She grabbed his hand and started to run. They ran out the park and into the bakery. 

"Hey Mama, Papa. A brought friend over!" Marinette said. 

"Hey honey," Sabine said. 

"This is Adrien! He offered to walk me home, he is Felix's brother," Marinette said. 

"Hello sir and ma'am ," Adrien said holding out a hand just to be ignored, instead he got a hug. 

"Nice to meet you!" Tom said squishing him. 

"Papa!" Marinette said. 

"Would you like a croissant before you leave," Sabine asked. 

"My dietary specialist will have a heart attack but yes please I would love one," Adrien said getting a weird look from her parents. "I'm a teen model, Adrien Agreste."

"That's nice," Sabine said. 

'Ring Ring' "Oh it's Natalie I have to run before she kills me. Thanks Mr. and Mrs. Mari's parents," Adrien said taking the croissant. "Thank you!"

"All Marinette's friends call is Sabine and Tom," Tom said. 

"Bye!" Adrien said running out the door. He then stopped and turned around ran back in said. "Maybe I'll be in your class next year!" Then he kissed her hand and once again ran out the door. 

"Marinette Agreste?" Sabine asked with a smirk. 

"MAMA!" Marinette screamed then went into the back to get a rag to wipe down the table. 

Agreste Mansion

"You shouldn't have said that Fe," Adrien pouted. 

"What? That you are not going to get the Miraculous or the girl? I said that so she wouldn't know it was you if it is you," Felix said. 

"So I have a chance with both?" Adrien asked. 

"Of course most people have a chance at the Miraculous, and mostly Chat only has a chance at her," Felix said. 

"I'm so happy! Doesn't it have to be someone that looks like you? So right now I'm the best candidate!" Adrien exclaimed. 

"I guess so," Felix said then Adrien left him alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thx for sticking with me. Major writer's block. Wish me luck, wait where's Ladybug. -Wifi


End file.
